Mutual Attractions
by whonerd323
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been best friends for years. In her junior year Bella moves to Forks where she meets Jasper's new step-siblings Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Feelings change and so do relationships. AU/AH M for later chapters and slight drug use.
1. Old Friends

**I have been wanting to write a Jasper centered story for a long time. I absolutely love Jasper. This story has been in the works for quite a while and I am glad to finally post it. Out of this and my other story, this one will be slow to update. I've not got nearly as much of it written as my other. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_**Chapter 1- Old Friends **_

This year I was impatient for the plane to land. I had scouted the entire place out hours ago, waiting for the arrival of my best friend. The flight was delayed. Rain. Figures. I held Wuthering Heights in my hands, making the impression that I was reading it for the millionth time. In reality I had been staring at the same page for an hour and a half. I was getting nowhere. Renee had already scolded me for bouncing my leg uncontrollably and told me that if I couldn't stop she would make me sit in the car. I couldn't help it, I was excited.

We went through this ritual every year. Carlisle and Renee had been friends back in Forks when they were kids. After high school they didn't see each other until their first reunion. They decided to reconnect and now Carlisle made a yearly trip to Arizona. He and his son Jasper, and sometimes his daughter Rosalie, always made it down for a week or so, and then I, sometimes accompanied by Renee, went up there for a while. At the end of the summer I came back to Arizona alone.

Jasper and I were part of why the summers happened like this. We met for the first time when we were seven. We hated each other at first, him being a smelly boy and me having cooties. After being forced together so long, we grew on each other. Eventually we sent letters and talked on the phone. It soon became a daily routine. Renee always joked that she thought the phone bill wouldn't shoot through the roof until I was a teenager. Now our main source of talking was the internet. Instant messaging was most common, but once or twice a week we talked on our webcams.

Jasper knew more about me than anyone I talked to here. I was shy and didn't make friends easily.

The loud speakers blared, barely clear enough to hear, "Flight 323 has landed, Repeat, flight 323 has landed."

I grabbed Renee's arm a little harder than necessary, "They're here!" I squealed.

"I know, calm down," she smiled. I was sure that she was just as excited as me. I don't know how she held it in.

After giving them plenty of time, I took to standing in my chair so that I could get a good look over the crowd.

"Please tell me that you're not that excited to see me," came Jasper's southern accent from behind me. He lived in Washington now, but his mother was originally from Texas and he had her way of talking.

Jasper waltzed up in his jeans and a white tank top. His pants hung low on his hips. They dared to fall off at any second. He looked to die for, but I would never tell him that. I decided to go with insulting him instead.

"Don't flatter yourself. You look like a K-Fed wanna be," I said, face blank. Sarcasm is an act that I had perfected over the years of hanging out with Jazz.

"Please. If anything, he stole this look from me," he scoffed at me. We stood five feet apart from each other staring. A wide grin spread across my face as I jumped out of the chair. He dropped his duffle bag to the floor as I leaped into his arms. He picked me up and spun us around. We greeted each other like this always.

"I missed you Jazz," I whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too, Isabella," he said into my brunette hair.

"Well, our kids look happy," Carlisle said. He and Renee had just appeared carrying all of their bags for their stay.

"Carlisle," I said as I let go of Jasper and went to him. I hugged Carlisle like a little kid. He was like an unofficial father figure to me. I had a father, of course, but I was still closer to Carlisle. I hadn't seen Charlie in years.

"It is good to see you, Bella," he said, releasing me.

Jazz and I helped balance the mountain of bags that our parents had and headed out.

We all loaded up the car and went back to our house. The car ride was fun and full of catching up.

We pulled into our driveway and Phil met us outside. Jasper and I took his few bags upstairs to my room.

They trusted us to stay in the same room together. It was one of those things that we had always done. We would stay up all night talking and shit like that anyways, why put us in separate rooms? I had already blown up an air mattress on the floor.

We sat his bags down and he took a look at the mattress on the floor, "I call bed."

"Yeah right. On the floor," I said, dumping his bag.

"No. I am the guest. I get the bed," he argued.

"Bullshit. If we were at your house, you would make me sleep on the floor," I pointed out.

"True," he caved.

"So what is going on in Forks? Why didn't Rose come down?" I asked.

"She is to busy fucking her new boyfriend," he stated.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "New boyfriend? I thought that her and Royce were serious."

"He tried to force her to do something that she didn't want to do. You know the strong will of my twin. She kicked his ass. When she was through I hunted him down. He will be lucky if he's still able to have children," he said and I laughed. I could just see Rosalie doing that to some guy.

Jasper went over and turned on the TV, then the Nintendo 64 that we spent our summers playing. We had become masters at the older games at times like these. We had played since we were around ten. When Diddy Kong Racing popped up on the screen, he grabbed two controllers and headed over to the bed where I was sitting. I started up my computer and turned on a playlist of classic rock songs.

We both scooted back against the wall and sat cross legged, our knees bumping each others.

It was just recently that I had become hyper aware of Jasper. He was a very good looking guy. Very good looking.

I thought back on all of the moments that Jasper and I had shared. Being with him was mindlessly easy. We just clicked. We were more comfortable with each other than anyone else.

We played and joked for hours before Renee called us down for supper. She was a terrible cook, but luckily Phil wasn't.

"That smells delicious. What is it?" Jasper asked when we walked into the dining room.

"Spaghetti. Phil has his own recipe and everything," I laughed.

Jasper walked up behind Renee and put his arm over her shoulder, "You married him because he can cook, didn't you?" he asked.

"That and those baseball pants," she replied with a smile.

Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

I sat the table for my mom and Jasper led her to her seat. He pulled out her chair then pushed it back in when she was sitting down. He was always a gentleman to her.

After a few minutes of complimenting the food and getting settled, Renee turned to Carlisle.

"So tell me more about this Esme."

Carlisle blushed, something I had never seen him do before. "She's wonderful. She's an interior designer, you know."

"How did you meet?" Phil asked.

Jasper snorted and choked on his tea.

Carlisle shot him a warning glance that he only ever used on his son and told Phil, "She redid a wing of the hospital a few months back. It was in serious need of an update."

"Yeah, and her son is dating Rosalie," Jasper cut in.

Carlisle rolled his eyes and got another fork full of noodles.

"Were they dating before or after you fell for her?" Renee asked.

"Before. It wasn't right to make the kids break up when we started dating," he said.

"Yeah, besides, it won't be weird until after the wedding. Then they'll be step siblings. Ugh," Jasper inputted.

"Jasper!"

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle and Renee yelled at the same time.

Carlisle looked over at his closest friend.

"You're getting married and not telling me?" Renee asked, hurt showing in her eyes.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…" he shook his head to clear it. "I just asked her a day before we left. We plan to get married when I get back. I was going to surprise you," he said.

"When? How?" she asked, still upset.

"I was going to give you a plane ticket. I knew you didn't plan on coming up this year because of money, and I was going to ask you to come anyways," he said sheepishly.

"Oh Carlisle!" Renee stood to hug him.

"Congrats, man," Phil shook his hand.

"Actually, there was something else we wanted to talk to you guys about," Carlisle said after his thanks.

"And what's that?" Renee asked. "You know we'll do anything for you."

"Well, Bella is like a daughter to me, as you know. Esme has two sons and a daughter. We need another girl to be in the wedding, and we were wondering if Bella would be a bridesmaid?" he asked me.

Tears filled Renee's and my eyes. "Carlisle," I said, getting choked up, "I would be honored. Thank you."

"No, thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you didn't accept. I'll call Esme and tell her as soon as we're done eating. Alice will have to get you fitted for a dress as soon as we get in Washington."

"Is Alice the wedding planner?" mom asked.

"You could say that," Carlisle said before Jasper interrupted.

"She's Esme's control freak daughter. She's this adorable little thing. Like a kitten on acid."

"Jasper! Don't describe her like that!" Carlisle scolded.

"What?" Jasper asked, putting his for down and raising his hands in defense. "You find a more perfect way to describe her."

Carlisle cocked his head in thought for a second before relenting, "I guess you're right. Still, it doesn't sound nice. Anyways, she heard that we were getting married and she pretty much took over. She's making the dresses herself. She likes to make her own clothes and I have to say, she's pretty good at it."

"So…" I said, swirling my fork to get more noodles, "is there any way that I'm going to be able to get out of wearing a dress?"

"I wouldn't even try it. Kitten would shit herself," Jasper said, shoveling spaghetti into his mouth.

"Jasper! Language!" Carlisle eyed his son.

"Sorry," he half-heartedly apologized. "Like I was saying, she won't hear of it. You will all look exactly the same. She's going to do your hair and undoubtedly put you in heels too, so be ready."

"Carlisle, I can't walk in heels. You know this. I'll kill myself. You would hate for me to die at your wedding, wouldn't you?" I was panicking.

"Don't worry. I might be able to talk her out of the heels," he laughed.

I was still not convinced, but it was the best that I was going to get for now. We finished supper with talk of the wedding and the soon to be newlyweds.

Phil gave a yawn and said goodnight. He had to be up early for baseball practice.

I was next, dragging Jasper along. Renee and Carlisle went to the living room where we knew they would talk the night away.

We went back up to my room and shut the door. Jasper hit the play button for the music.

It was going to be a fun night.

**A/N**

**Thanks for everybody reading. This is new and I'm not sure how it's going to go yet. **

**Review lovelies! **


	2. Spill the Dirt

**Hey everyone! So, to answer a question, it will eventually be all canon pairings, but I'm going to 'fool around' with a Bella and Jasper relationship first. It's not ever going to be a serious 'I love you!' relationship, but they are best friends who care deeply for one another. **

**Enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_**Chapter 2: Spill the Dirt**_

"So… what's on the agenda tonight?" Jasper asked as he sat back on the bed.

I walked slowly over to my dresser and pulled out an old Altoid's can. Jasper sat up straight and smiled smiled.

"Please tell me that you have the purple shit you've been going on and on about," he groaned.

"Of course," I said as I grabbed a lighter off my nightstand and climbed out the window. Jasper climbed out behind me and joined me as I lay back against the slanted shingles. I held out a tightly rolled joint and flicked the lighter for him. He nodded in thanks and sucked hard for several seconds before waving my hand back. He used the bottom of the window sill to knock off the ash then handed it to me.

"Damn," he said as smoke flowed out of his mouth, "You're right. You can't find that in Forks."

I handed it back to him, stifling a cough. When I was alright he was handing it to me again.

"So, Isabella," he started, "When did you learn how to roll? Last time I saw you do it we went through a whole pack of papers and still ended up using a can."

I let the smoke seep from my lungs before I answered. "Well, I didn't actually roll these myself. I can't take the credit. Jake did it for me."

"That punk-ass kid?" Jasper asked, appalled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "He's only a year younger than us, Jazz. And yes. He rolled them for me. He's also the one I've been buying from."

"So he deals now? I wish that creep would leave you alone. He's head over heels for you, Isabella," Jasper pointed out like it was a bad thing.

"Yeah, and you're smoking his weed, Jazzy," I motioned to the joint in his hand.

He looked down at it for a moment then shrugged. "I don't care," he said, "I still have half a mind to kick his ass while I'm here."

"He's not done anything that I haven't let him do," I said defensively.

Jasper turned a scrutinizing eye on me as he put out the joint and climbed back in through the window. "What does that mean?" he asked.

I put my stash back in the back of my dresser then glanced down at the floor and off to my desk like I was looking for something. "Come here," he said.

When I stayed where I was Jasper took my hand and tugged me to the bed. He pulled me down on top of him, our chests pressed together as he kept my hand securely in his.

"We're best friends. Tell me," he asked.

"We…" I took a deep breath and just let it all out, "We fooled around some."

He lifted my chin so that he could look into my eyes, "Did you…?" he trailed off and I was quick to answer.

"No. Not that. I've only done that with you," I said quietly.

He visibly relaxed and I let my head lay on his chest. He rubbed small circles on my lower back.

"So are you and him a thing?" Jasper asked after a while.

I let out a little laugh, "No, not really. He doesn't take me out to dinner or anything. He just provides my vice and some entertainment when I'm bored."

"So if I was to kiss you…" he trailed off again as he lifted my face to his. I closed my eyes.

"He knows I'm all yours," I whispered right before his lips touched mine.

We took our time that night, touching and rediscovering each other. It had been almost a year since we last saw each other, not that we didn't like to fool around on the webcam occasionally.

The next morning we woke up still tangled in each other's arms. Jasper was always an earlier riser than me and his twisting and turning brought me out of my dreams.

"Morning, Jazz," I said, sleep still clouding my thoughts.

"Jesus. I don't miss that part," he said, trying to roll me off of him.

I sat up and clutched the sheet to my chest. "What are you talking about?" I asked, eyes narrowed at him.

"The sleep talking, Bella! It's like you have your own all night radio show going!" he ranted.

I huffed and folded my arms, keeping the sheet in position. "There's always a guest room, you know," I said.

Jasper pulled me down in his arms and kissed the top of my head. "The pros far outweigh the cons, Isabella," he said as his hand snaked down to cup my ass.

Over our gentleness of the night before was gone as I settled both of my legs on either side of his hips. I was grinding against his morning wood, letting him see how much I wanted him. I let the sheet fall finally as his hands found my breasts and began to palm and pinch them. I moaned as I slipped him inside of me and rode him until every nerve in my body exploded as he spilled deep within me.

When we were done I hopped up to take a shower in my bathroom while he went to the one in the hall. I was rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when the door opened and his head appeared.

"Phil is making pancakes!" his voice high in excitement.

I laughed and told him that I'd be down in a minute, to go on without me.

I finished up and got out of the shower. I stood in front of my mirror for some time trying to decide what to wear. Normally I'd just throw on the first thing that I saw, but with Jasper here I found myself actually trying to look decent.

One look outside told me that it was sweltering hot so I settled for a pair of cutoff shorts and a blue tank top. I let my hair fall around my shoulders but slipped a band around my wrist for later. I dug through my closet and found my old pair of purple Chuck Taylor's that I loved then headed down to breakfast.

"Phil, these are amazing. Can you believe that Carlisle found another woman who can't cook? You'd think after my mom, bless her, and growing up with Renee he would know what to look out for" Jasper was saying. "I mean, how can she have three kids and not be able to cook? And her daughter!" Jasper rolled his eyes, "The other day she asked me how to make instant mac and cheese!"

"Wow. That sounds…" I started to say, making my presence known.

"Terrible. How does a kid grow up and not know how to make some damn mac and cheese?" Jasper asked.

"Language," Carlisle said halfheartedly, holding his head in his hand.

"Sir," Jasper replied before continuing, "Anyways, try these pancakes. Phil put fu… freaking strawberries in them."

"Yeah Jazz," I replied, "I live here. I've had them before," I laughed. "Where's Renee?" I asked.

Phil stifled a laugh. "She's upstairs. Apparently her and Carlisle here got into the wine last night."

"Ah," I said, "Say no more."

I went to the cabinet and got a glass down then filled it with water. I grabbed a bottle of Advil on my way up the stairs.

I knocked softly on the door and opened it a crack when I didn't get a reply.

"Mom?" I asked the room.

"Bella?" came a muffled voice from under the cover.

I walked over and threw back the sheet enough to see her face. "I have water and pills," I said, holding up the bottle.

"I love you, you know that?" she asked as she set up.

"I know. You and Carlisle always do this on the first night. He couldn't even properly reprimand Jazz for cursing at the breakfast table," I smiled.

Renee hummed, "Food. What's Phil making?" she asked as she tossed two little pills into her mouth and took a gulp of water.

"Our favorite. Strawberry pancakes," I said as Renee's smile widened. "Jasper's down there now flipping out over them."

"That sounds like him," Renee laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go eat," I said, excusing myself.

"Save me a plate," Renee called as she got out of bed.

I yelled that I heard her and went back down stairs.

When I took my seat at the table Carlisle was reading the paper and Jasper was leaning back patting his full stomach. I thanked Phil for the plate and dug in.

"So what are you kids going to do today?" Renee asked as she came down, towel drying her hair.

"Well," I said, "The dollar theater is having a Harry Potter day."

"Yeah, Emma Watson!" Jasper fist pumped the air.

I ignored him and continued, "I thought that we could drift in and out of there, maybe hit up the park?"

"That sounds great," Renee commented.

When we were all finished with breakfast Phil left for baseball practice and I did the morning dishes. Carlisle and Renee left to watch Phil while me and Jasper declined a ride and took off down the street on foot.

We ended up in the park sitting on top of a picnic table.

"So, tell me about these new step-siblings," I ventured.

"Well, Alice and Edward are twins, like me and Rose, but you wouldn't be able to tell it by looking at them. He's about my height but Alice barely clears 5 feet. I keep telling her that I'm going to take her to the county fair this year to see if they'll let her on any of the rides," he said as we laughed together.

"I don't believe that she's that short," I said.

"You'll see. You'll meet them next week when we go to Forks," he grinned.

"So what are they like? Any horrible habits that you can't stand?" I asked, wanting the dirt on the new additions to the family.

"Alice is an early riser. And she believes that if she's up then everyone in the house should be too," Jasper rolled his eyes, "Edward goes into moods where he would rather be by himself. He'll sit in his room and play that blasted keyboard till your ears bleed. Some days that's all you hear from the time he wakes up until he decides to go to sleep."

"Peculiar," I said, "And what about Emmett? Any bad there?"

"He's your run-of-the-mill jock. He plays football for Forks High, that's how Rose met him. It's all sex jokes and pranks with him. He hasn't gotten any of us yet, but he loves to do little things to bug his mom. He moved everything in her office to the left two inches one day, took all the ink tubes out of her pens. Things like that. He went to the store before we left and spent a ton on buying goldfish. He told us that he was going to go home and put them in all of her glasses in the cabinet. I really hope she caught him before he got that one done. I don't want to drink out of fishy cups," he said.

"Wow," I laughed, "he sounds like a character."

"Eh, he's harmless. A big teddy bear if you ask me. Rose adores him," Jasper thought about that for a second, "Well, Rose puts up with him. You know her, all 'no nonsense.' He put a dab of black in her red nail polish and she went ballistic on him. I don't think he'll pull a prank on her again."

"It sounds like things just got a lot more interesting at your house," I said, grabbing his hand in mine.

"You have no idea," he smiled.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Review lovelies. **


End file.
